


blood on leather, tears on flannel

by time bastard (CrowleysGlasses)



Series: Hatchetober 2020 [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Ethan is dying, F/M, Just angst, Lex is sad, The Author Regrets Everything, Yeah I’m sorry, im sorry, listen this is just angst, theyre all sad and also dead, well Ethan is sad and then dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/time%20bastard
Summary: Ethan is dying, he’s dying right there in front of her eyes and she doesn’t know what to do. They were supposed to go to California- they were all supposed to make it to California...
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Hatchetober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	blood on leather, tears on flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Hatchetober started boyysssss!
> 
> Day 1 was Bad Ending, so here, take some sad Lexthan, which I’ve never written for before oops.

**Day 1: Bad Ending (Lexthan)**

_ Stabbed. _

This wasn't- no- this wasn't how their story was supposed to end! Their ending was meant to be happy-! Their fate, a joyous one! Not this- anything but  _ this. _ They were supposed to go to California, her, Hannah and Ethan. They were supposed to- to be  _ happy _ . To be  _ safe _ . But now- now what-? 

His pulse is depleting, dropping and slowing in an aching way. Blood trials down his chin, dampens his shirt in a massive crimson stain, visible even through his dark shirt. He groans as he rolls slightly, attempting to sit up, arms shuddering as he pushes on them.

"No, no, you have to stay down, lie down," she mumbles to him, ignoring how tears have gathered in her eyes. She should be in his place, she should be laying there, bleeding out. She could take it. She's  _ strong _ . She was always the strong one, Ethan- he didn’t deserve this- Ethan didn’t deserve this.

Her Ethan- her poor, poor Ethan.

Lex strips herself of her leather jacket and bunches it up, takes a deep breath before she presses down onto his wound, attempting to stay the bleeding. She knows it’s a futile attempt, there’s a large, worryingly thick in fluidity and growing bigger by the second. Ethan cries out, a slurred hiss between his lips and teeth that sounds punched straight out his chest. He sobs and a fat tear slides down his cheek and he continues, unable to stop as Lex only puts more pressure down. She cries slightly with him, determined to stay strong for him, for him,  _ for him! _

As Ethan’s breaths become shaky, shakier than ever before. He looks up at her and manages a chuckle. “Hey-“ he reaches, drags his hand until it’s on top of Lex’s and smiles, despite the blood speckled across his lips. “Hey, Lex-“ he coughs.

“Ethan-“ she presses, but her wrists hurt and the bleeding refuses to stop.

“Lex,” he continues, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you to Cali-“ he squeezes her hand, a final goodbye. “Take care of your sister, take care of Banana for me.” 

“Ethan- you’re going to be okay- everything’s going to be okay. I promise, I promise-“ she can’t even tell that she’s crying until she sees the tears hitting the flannel of Ethan’ shirt, still wrapped around his waist, tight-  _ too tight. _

“I wish I could’ve gotten you to California, Lex. Tell- tell Hannah that I-“ Ethan coughs, splutters and cries out again, lurking upwards. Up towards heaven. And although she never did enjoy attending church, Lex knows the angels -  _ his angels  _ \- will take good care of him. She knows it. She hopes it.

“I love you-“ she manages out finally. She never had the strength to say it before, even when Ethan had said it to her. She had frozen and stammered and replied with,  _ “thanks.” _

“I love you too, Lex, always have.”

He coughs, and the grip on Lex’s hand comes loose, his head falls back to the floor and Lex can practically hear the choir calling on him. Can see the light shining onto him and pulling him upwards. 

“I love you,” she repeats again, cradling Ethan’s head with a sob. “I love you, I love you. I love you-“ she pauses. “I’ll go to California, I’ll go to California for you. I promise.”

_ “I promise.” _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I’m sorry,,, come yell at me on tumblr @jamfilledheadphones


End file.
